


A Week In A Barn

by REDEADED



Category: Lapidot - Fandom, Lapidot Week - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapidot Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: Multiple stories for Lapidot Week 3!1. Water/Magnetism2. Dancing/Ice skating3. Valentine’s Day4. Free Day5. Tired/Rested6. Runaway/Roadtrip7. Homeworld





	1. Water/Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> Going to try to do all the prompts, let's get this show started!!!

Taking a long look at the truck above the barn's doors Lapis couldn't shake off the feeling that her and Peridot could make a meep morp out of it, possibly a slide aimed towards the pool? Maybe a ladder up to it allowing Steven or Connie to join them in marathoning Camp Pining Hearts? Tapping her foot she closed her eyes and kept pondering until the shorter gem walked over and rubbed her back gently.

"What's the matter Lapis?" the blue gem smiled and hugged the shorter gem tightly.

"Just thinking about a new meep morp we could make involving the truck." Peridot's eye glowed with excitement as she heard the idea! Getting out of Lapis' grasp the smaller gem ran inside the barn and came back out with some metal and pipes.

"We can make the slide and the ladder if you would like!" Peridot exclaimed hopping in place enjoying Lapis' smiling face. Peridot used her powers to hold the two tallest pipes up in place as Lapis took her time inserting the smaller ones in the holes to create the steps to climb up. The two shared a laugh together as they immediately began to ponder how they were going to create the slide.

"Peri, how are we going to keep it from falling apart?" Peridot joined Lapis on the floating chair in the pool, as the blue gem ran her fingers through the other's hair the two spent a good while throwing ideas around to each other slowly getting better and better. "I could hold up the pieces with the water while you wield them together to the bumper of the truck?"

"That's the perfect idea Lapis!" Peridot hugged Lapis tightly extracting a giggle out of her before the two returned to work! Using a water hand, Lapis held the piece of metal firmly against the bumper of the truck as Peridot began to meld them together slowly. After a good long time the sun had began to set in the distance as Peridot finished the last piece. They included a loop before having it shoot the rider into the air to fall right into the pool!

"You did good Peri."

"WE, did good Lapis." Peridot corrected holding the blue gem's hand in her own. "I wanna give it a test ride, would you mind?" Lapis nodded and sent a stead stream of water trailing down the slide and into the pool giving Peridot pride in her craftsmanship. The little green gem headed up the ladder and hopped onto the slide riding it all the way only feeling frightened when she had too much momentum and the slide shot her almost a mile into the air! Lapis heard her scream and instantly popped her wings out flying towards her friend and catching her before she could hit the earth.

"You alright there Dot?" Peridot nodded not letting her grip loosen until they neared the pool chair. Finally seating themselves cuddled together on the inflatable chair Peridot leaned against the blue gem and steadied her nerves before thanking her. Lapis hummed and kissed Peridot's gem. "We can fix it later this week, i'm just proud Pumpkin now has a new toy to play with. Peridot laughed at the thought of their pet flying and landing on the inflatable doughnut.

"Alright, let's call it a night and head in!" Lapis flew the two inside the barn where they could rest for the rest of the evening.


	2. Dancing/Ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot builds a weapon which allows the two to have some good ol' fashion fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music usually helps me write and I can feel my mind dancing, so let's do some skate dancing yeah?

Stretching out her limbs Lapis yawned and sat straight up noticing her green little girlfriend wasn't in her line of sight, meaning she was either causing mischief or was lazing around not in a cuddle mood. Upon hearing her laugh the bluenette smirked knowing it was the former, flying down to the first floor she snuck up behind Peridot and whispered in her ear. "Hey Peri." The green gem screamed in terror causing whatever was in her hand to go off and freeze one of their morps solid! Lapis grew wide eyed as she turned back to see Peridot glaring at her nervously:

"You shouldn't scare people it's not nice Lapis!" Said gem huffed before hugging the smaller gem tightly silencing her ramblings. Finally after Peridot stopped squirming around Lapis put her down with a raised eyebrow.

"Building weapons now Peri?"

"Nope, well, kinda. But it's only in case of my powers going on the fritz like Steven's does!"

"He's ran by emotions Peridot. Your literally a living weapon. Why an ice gun anyway?" Peridot puffed out her chest and raised her head smirking, Lapis loved it when she put on her proud pose.

"I'm glad you asked! It could be a team up weapon! You grab a hold of someone then I freeze them in place!" Lapis clapped softly as Pumpkin barked his applause. "Thank you thank you!!"

Welp, maybe you should test it out on something that isn't our morps." Peridot blushed nodding in agreement. "Wanna maybe... freeze the pool?"

"What good would that do?"

"We could..." Peridot's eyes lit up seeing Lapis play with her dress and blush herself. "...dance?"

"Wouldn't freezing the pool cause us to slip as we danced?"

"Not if we made ice skates." Peridot thought it over and agreed none the less hugging her tall girlfriend and getting to work on building some ice skates for the two. Holding Pumpkin Lapis giggled. "Hows it feel to have two genius moms?" Pumpkin barked and nuzzled against his blue mother affectionately, the two returned upstairs to kill time with some mindless tv before settling in for reruns of camp pining hearts.

 

 

 

"LAPIS, I'M FINISHED!" Peridot shouted looking around for the blue gem, heading up the ladder she saw her snoring softly with their pet in her arms. Peridot smiled and noticing the setting sun had a wonderful idea pop into her head. Hours later Lapis woke up and grumbled at herself for actually falling asleep and not staying up with Peridot. Before sighing in an upset tone she noticed a note next to the slide: 'Come down for a surprise!' Lapis grinned happily and decided to slide down the slide extending her wings as it shot her up, looking down her eyes filled with stars as she saw Peridot shaking slightly while standing on the ice surrounded by jars of fireflies.

"Woah." Flying down instantly she grab her ice skates and slammed them on before embracing the green gem.

"WAIT!" Peridot began flailing trying her hardest to keep her balance steady. "Sorry Laz, just trying to make sure I don't fall and ruin this." Lapis kissed Peridot's gem and looked into her eyes.

"Nothing can ruin this." Peridot turned bright red before grabbing Lapis' hands and nervously spinning them around in a circle in hopes of keeping that smile on her face for quite a long time. After a few spins they took turns making leaps and spinning forming different poses impressing the other happily. Using her metal powers she turned on the record player which began playing a slow tune much to Lapis' liking allowing her to hold her little green girlfriend close for a slow dance. "Your a great dancer, we should have done this more often."

"Your way to good for my skill level though." Lapis held her hand tighter.

"Nope, you just need the right push is all."

"Like what?" Looking upwards she shut her eyes as a pair of lips mashed against her own. After a few loving and longing kisses the two separated just as the song ended, releasing the fire flies Peridot spun Lapis around a few more times giggling and laughing with her until remembering the ice was only temporary causing the two to fall straight in as the ice skates had actually cut a hole where they were spinning.

"PERI!"

"MY BAD!"

The two giggled together and shared one last kiss before getting out of the freezing water and warming up under some blankets. During the night when Peridot was sleeping, Lapis had spent a few minutes practicing her dance moves before rejoining her girlfriend for some sleeping cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this one, hope you enjoy it as well!


	3. Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot decide to surprise one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving this Lapidot week, you guys keep putting out good stories and it warms my heart!

Lapis was starting to get annoyed that she couldn't wake up at the same time as Peridot since the start of the week but as long as she was happy that was all that mattered. Peering over the ledge of the second level of the barn she saw Peridot sitting down with Amethyst discussing something, staying silent she could actually begin to make out what they were saying:

"Have you and Lapis talked about doing anything for today?" Amethyst questioned bouncing her eyebrows at the green gem across from her. Lapis narrowed her eyes at the purple gem wondering what her intentions were. "If not you can always spend the day with me Peri." Lapis growled as Amethyst hugged Peridot with a smile, Lapis only silenced herself when Amethyst shot her a wink and mouthed 'I got your back shush!' Lapis kept her glare but didn't make any more sounds.

"I will enjoy her company but.." Peridot blushed and began playing with her hands. "..I'm not too sure what to get her." Amethyst looked towards the ocean gem: 'What do you want?'

'I don't know!'

'Come on don't be a pain right now!'

'Anything as long as it's her!' Amethyst inwardly groaned before patting Peridot's shoulder.

"Look Peri, I'm sure whatever you get her she will love it!" Peridot kept her eyes to the ground. "Or my offer still stands, let's spend the day together." Lapis clenched the ledge a little too hard causing a snap and making her jump back as Peridot turned to see what the noise was. "Shoot I can even help ya pick out a gift!"

"That's actually a great idea! Let's go!" Peridot bounced with joy before writing a note for Lapis who she assumed was still asleep. She held Amethyst's hand and the two slowly walked out the barn allowing Amethyst to shoot Lapis a wink who only replied with a death glare:

'I'm watching you.'

 

 

 

 

After a while the ocean gem flew out of the barn grumbling to herself before heading around the other side of town in hopes of finding some kind of techno-mumbo-jumbo that Peridot could use for her inventions and morps.

"Calm down Lapis, focus on Peri only. **YOUR Peri.** " her love stricken smile returned to her face as she swooped down over a junkyard finding random pieces of computer towers, laptops, keyboard keys, and even an old video game console. A part of her wondered if Steven could help her figure out what console it was then maybe she could get games as a gift for Peridot as well! "She'll be so happy I can't wait!" Grabbing all that she could hold in a sack, Lapis lifted it up and flew towards the beach house.

On the other side of town Amethyst waited and waited as Peridot scanned over everything in her sights in hopes of finding a gift for Lapis. Her eyes grew big as she spotted a glass case containing a glass canteen of healing water that had a sign underneath: Always cold, always ready to heal!' Peridot sported a huge grin and ran back to Amethyst.

"I think I found the gift!" Amethyst smiled brightly and joined the little green gem in purchasing said gift before heading back to the beach house in hopes of wrapping it up. Peridot had stopped at the bottom of the stairs to check over the gift again as Amethyst opened the door and froze scared! Lapis did the same thing causing Steven to look weirded out.

"Hide! Peri's coming up!" Amethyst whisper shouted! Steven shoved Lapis under the stairs where she would remain quiet until her girlfriend headed back to the barn. Holding her breath steady Peridot walked in slightly blushing.

"Greetings Steven! I came by to ask if I could maybe have a box and another bow to present Lapis my gift with?"

"Awwwwww! Your first Valentine's day and your already buying gifts!" Peridot blushed brighter with a small smile on her lips, Lapis wanted to hug her against her chest but had to contain a growl as Amethyst returned to hugging the shorter gem.

"Yupp! Me and P-Dot found her girl the perfect gift!" Steven handed the earlier items over to allow Peridot to wrap them up together before waving goodbye to her friends and walking out the door. Steven motioned for Lapis to come out but regretted it as her eyes pierced through Amethyst who could only give out a nervous chuckle: "Easy there Laps, just friendly gestures is all!" Lapis took a breath and calmed herself before returning to her normal deadpanned expression.

"You keep your hands off, and I won't spill to Pearl about you secretly cleaning everything." the ocean gem grinned as the quartz blushed and shot her an angry glare. "Your not the only one able to tease." Laughing out the door Lapis flew a different route back to the barn.

Peridot was pacing upstairs practicing her lines of what she would say allowing Lapis to sneak out the ice gun and head to the pool. Using her powers, Lapis silently lifted up a stream to create a heart with multiple loops and in the middle she wrote L.P. with an arrow through the heart. Putting the gun down she turned on her heel and yelped as Peridot stared at the sculpture in amazement.

"Wow." Lapis blushed brightly and shakily held Peridot's hand in her own. "You did this Lapis?" she nodded nervously looking into the smaller gem's eyes finding happiness in them and calming down. Peridot pulled her down and kissed her cheek giggling softly. "I love it." Lapis felt fireworks going off as she held the gem closely coating her in kisses until she was shoved off giggling. Peridot handed over the box to which Lapis slowly opened it and gazed upon the bright glowing canteen feeling the cool touch beneath her fingers and gasped.

"This is amazing Peri."

"Glad you like it!" she squeaked with joy. Lapis leaned over and stole a kiss.

"I love it."

The couple took a photo of the ice sculpture before melting it and creating a layer of ice to dance the night away once more. After a few hours they retired back to the bed and snuggled together sharing kisses and petting pumpkin as the whole family fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best out of all Lapidot Valentine's Day stories but i'm happy to contribute my own!


	4. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis helps Peridot rebuild something and realizes it may have been a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least this chapter will actually play into the next one HA! Hope you enjoy it. Also I know in the canonverse Peridot called Pumpkin a 'she' but it's already the fourth chapter so i'm just going to stick with calling Pumpkin a 'he' sorry.

"Steven said it seemed to be missing a few pieces." Lapis commented turning the video game console upside down and shaking it. Peridot stopped her with an uneasy smile on her face causing the blue gem to shrink and put it back down. "Should we ask Pearl for help?"

"We should find out what it's missing first, then go to Pearl for help on acquiring money." Peridot responded already searching up all the parts that were contained in the machine. "Thankfully we're not missing much so it shouldn't cost much!" Lapis cheered and Peridot hugged her once again thanking her for the gift. Feeling proud of themselves the couple along with their pumpkin decided to head to the beach house with the list in hand! On the way over Lapis was playing with pumpkin creating hoops for him to jump through getting him to bark happily and splash his numbs in the puddles the water eventually became, Peridot was happy her little family could find enjoyment anywhere.

Arriving at the house Peridot knocked gently remembering her manners unto which Pearl herself answered looking slightly surprised. "Peridot? Lapis? What brings you both here?"

"Hello Pearl!" Peridot responded happily. "Lapis and I seem to be in need of some assistance, we were wondering if you could help us acquire money?" The taller gem groaned and merely handed Peridot a card:

"After everything Amethyst and Steven get up to I just decided to save up money, buy whatever you need the pin number is on the piece of paper attached to it."

"Pin number?"

"You'll see, return the card when your finished please." Pearl waved the two off and motioned for Pumpkin to enter the house to wait for his owners return. Heading to a nearby electronics store the two gems kept checking the list of supplies they needed and grabbed a basket to put them in even though they only required four different items. After easily finding the first two items they noticed the third item was way up on the highest ledge making Peridot slump in disappointment only to smile brightly as Lapis flew up to grab it and plop back down next to her.

"Anything for you Peri." Kissing the green gem's check the two held hands and continued to search for the last item on the list. After grabbing all they needed they proceeded to head to the long check out line humming to themselves trying to not look out of place if at all possible, kinda hard to be interested in two short fully one-colored skin gems just standing in line. Once near the end of waiting, Lapis caught a glimpse of a game that could be played on the console and without hesitation grabbed it and placed it in Peridot's basket.

Finally heading back to the beach house Pumpkin ran down the stairs and jumped into Lapis' arms as Peridot returned the card and smiled happily towards Pearl. "Thank you Pearl! You were very helpful today!" The taller gem smirked with a chuckle.

"Your a lot happier lately Peridot, Lapis has been really keeping your spirits high it seems." Peridot blushed but nodded regardless. Waving goodbye the two gems finally found themselves alone at the barn ready to reassemble the console and make it playable! Taking it apart was the easy part, with Lapis holding up the tablet Peridot found it easier to put the machine back together at a quicker pace. Finally finishing the moment of truth was upon the couple, plugging it into the wall and tv they crossed their fingers and turned it on. The screen lit up and the couple cheered looking at the games Steven let them borrow and the one they had just recently purchased, they had settled upon a fighting game and had fun for a bit until Lapis had been on a losing streak and decided to pout in the corner. Peridot crawled over and cuddled her from behind giving the blue gem the giggles as she felt her gem being covered in tiny kisses, Peridot giggled as well and hugged her girlfriend tightly.

"Why don't you try out the one we bought?" Lapis motioned towards the case and Peridot agreed to try it. Popping in the disc the little green gem was instantly sucked into the game as the world appeared before her. 'Welcome adventurer what is your name?' Peridot entered her name and clapped happily as the menu turned into a hub and gave her all of her options of how to play. Lapis walked over and held Peridot in her lap feeling joyous as she continued to giggle and bounce with happiness. "Glad you like it Peri." Peridot turned and kissed Lapis deeply with a smile before turning around to continue playing:

"You always know how to make me happy Lapis." Lapis attacked the little gem's neck with kisses and raspberries making Peri giggly and thrash about trying to get away. After a few hours Lapis decided to head to bed first and kissed Peridot's cheek.

"See you in the morning Peri, don't stay up too late." Peridot smiled and returned the kiss before returning to the game and keeping herself as quiet as possible so as to not disturb Lapis' slumber. A few more hours had passed and Peridot still didn't feel sleepy at all and continued bouncing and earning all the loot and experience she could get! Peridot's love for RPG's grew at least ten times this night! Even as the sun was coming up the little green gem finally figured out how to save and still continued to play on.


	5. Tired/Rested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis sees her girlfriend in an odd state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would play into it.

Lapis awoke to Pumpkin whining and it worried her even more when looking up to see Peridot sitting in front of the screen making no noise but the clicking of buttons and slaps of the joystick. "Peri?" she called out softly earning no response. Lapis huffed sitting up and petting Pumpkin, walking over she slowly touched Peridot's arm to have the green gem spin around and give her a blank almost life less stare.

"You ok hun?" Peridot nodded once then returned to the game. Lapis growled and attempted to turn off the game only to be pulled down and sat on by the green gem. "What the-"

"Just a second Lapis, i'm almost to the save point!" Lapis grew more annoyed as each second passed being used as a chair. "Saved!" Peri cheered in a tired tone nearly falling off of her girlfriend.

"Time to turn it off as well."

"WAIT! One more mission please!" Lapis gave Peridot the look, you know the look right? The look your significant other gives you when the time to stop is now? Yeah Peridot always caved under the look but shockingly she continued to play until Lapis dragged her kicking and screaming away from the console. "Lapis wait! My comrades are almost as elite as I am just hear me out!"

"BED. NOW." the commands terrified Peridot but something in her tired mind was slowly convincing her to disobey and make a mad dash for the console only to see Lapis throw the disc into the case and into Pumpkin's mouth to dash away.

"PUMPKIN NO!!!" Peridot started to chase after the little pet but couldn't catch up to him no matter how hard she made her legs work. She was too tired, and with a wheeze she fell into the grass and was lifted by a water hand back to the bed she shared with Lapis. "But Lapis I was having so much fuuuunnnn... Please?" Lapis kissed the green gem's cheek before tucking her in and running her fingers through her hair.

"You need rest Peri, I know we don't REALLY need it but humor me won't you?" Peridot groaned in protest until the look made it's appearance again scaring the little green gem into submission. Lapis crawled over and cuddled against Peridot: "I'm sorry but you look so awful right now it's what's best right?" Peridot nodded before getting comfy against her warm girlfriend and slowly falling asleep. Feeling her breathing in a normal pattern Lapis smiled and held Peridot a bit closer until she noticed a glow emitting from her chest, pushing Peridot away slowly she was greeted by the smaller gem's gem glowing and projecting her dreams. With wonder in her eyes she angled Peridot to have her back against the taller gem's chest, 'Movie time!' she thought to herself before pulling Pumpkin next to her. It was Peridot, a little taller by the way, coated in armor with a mighty sword riding a mighty steed!

"Let us be on our way Pumpkin! To rescue the beautiful Lapis Lazuli!" the horse neighed and galloped onward towards a castle in the distance. Lapis giggled before kissing the gem on her head. Peridot hopped down from her horse and entered a nearby inn locating her comrades in arms! Steven the Wizard! Amethyst the Thief! and Pearl the Warrior!

"My friends we must make haste! Every second we waste standing around the poor Lapis could be in mortal danger!" The group nodded and followed Peridot's leadership on wards further towards the castle! Lapis eyes were starry and couldn't look away pulling Pumpkin nearer as he grew tired himself. The sun had finally began it's descent and yet the ocean gem paid it no mind.

Upon arrival the crew had begun an attack upon the goblins and sorcerers within the castle walls, slicing them down with effortless strength! Nearing the highest tower Peridot made her charge and kicked in the door glaring down the evil sorceress Jasper! Locked in a cage was Lapis who appeared un-hurt yet crying silently. The real Lapis squeezed Peridot tightly and sighed softly.

"Knight Peridot, come to try your hand at my might eh?!" Jasper snarled shooting a lightning bolt at the Knight's shield knocking her back two steps. "You're no match for me!" Peridot huffed and jumped to the side allowing Steven to shoot a fire blast at Jasper knocking her down. "How?!" Amethyst appeared behind the young wizard tossing a talisman up in the air catching it immediately. "Found yourself a thief, that doesn't mean anything!" Dashing towards the trio Pearl had slipped through un-noticed and unlocked Lapis' cage allowing them to return hidden behind the drapes.

"Take this you fiend!" Peridot shouted trying her hardest to fight off the evil sorceress on her own. After a few blows being traded back and forth Peridot finally defeated the evil Jasper with one final slash swing downwards. The words victory appeared in giant letters causing the party to cheer and jump for joy!

"Oh my darling knight, thank you for saving me!" Lapis pulled Peridot down and lovingly kissed her on the lips before jumping into her arms and riding off into the sunset. The dream ended and Peridot had begun to snore as she felt around for her lover, Lapis spun the little gem around and nuzzled her into her chest with a small grin across her face. The two gems and their pet pumpkin slept well that night, it was a well deserved rest and they were thankful for it.


	6. Runaway/Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper join the gems on a road trip of Steven's choosing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not forget about my favorite cheeto puff, but i'm pretty sure she likes having her own space anyway!

'Ignore her and she'll leave...'

"Lapis! Peri! Yo!"

'Ignore her and she'll leave...'

"I'm climbing the ladder! You better have clothes on!!"

'Ignore her... Ignore her...'

"Oooooo a cuddle fest, mind if I join in?" Amethyst barely dodged the pillow attack of the angry Lapis Lazuli to which she began to laugh her head off waking up the small little green gem. "Hey ya'll, Steven is inviting you to join us on a road trip!" Peridot calmed Lapis with a loving hug before standing up slowly.

"Interesting, what's the purpose?" Peridot questioned putting on her visor with a smile.

"He wants to go to this spot somewhere Greg used to take him to see the stars clear as a picture." The purple gem finally climbed the last of the stairs and waved to the slightly less annoyed blue gem who returned the wave with a tired look. "Come on, it could be fun and you guys could treat it as a date." Peridot's mind clicked something together and she gave Lapis her signature happy grin. "What say you Lappy?"

"Don't call me that, as long as she wants to i'm in." Lapis shot Amethyst a thumbs up with a smirk.

"Sounds good then! Be at the house by noon so we can take off ok?" The two gems confirmed and waved to Amethyst as she wandered off. Wow, their first date and a fun road trip to enjoy with Steven and the others! Wait a sec...

...will Lapis be able to sit near Jasper? Peridot began pacing in worry hoping that nothing bad would happen and no fights would break out. Lapis patted the short gem's shoulder with a smile:

"You ready to have some fun today?" Peridot hugged her girlfriend and laughed. After a few hours had passed, the couple left Pumpkin with Greg at the car wash giving the pet a new place to roam around and sleep, thus the two set off to the beach house meeting Connie at the front door walking in together. Peridot looked to Lapis who seemed in a normal mood, even after seeing Jasper standing around she didn't seem off and that eased the blonde into comfort.

"Alright, Greg has allowed us some money to rent an RV for this trip!" Pearl announced clapping with Steven and Garnet. "So if everyone is ready shall we take our leave?" Boarding the RV Peridot and Steven immediately when to playing some fighting game going back and forth between wins and losses, Garnet kept Lapis company pointing out different scenery and famous locations within Beach City as Pearl and Jasper silently traded little tid-bits of semi-jokes or random questions to one another. Amethyst decided to take a nap in one of the beds getting some beauty sleep. Peridot finally gave in to losing to Steven and walked over to listen in on Pearl and Jasper not saying anything at all.

"Look um, I would like to spar with you sometime... if that's ok?" Jasper piped up looking out the window.

"I would... be glad to train with you Jasper." Pearl replied turning slightly to return the smile Jasper had absentmindedly cast through the reflection of the window. Peridot smirked and left the two alone heading to the other bunk to sleep the ride off under Amethyst.

 

 

 

After being shaken awake, Peridot rolled her eyes noticing somewhere during the trip Lapis had snuck in and clamped her limbs around the smaller gem's body making it a pain to get free. "Lapis get off, we're finally here." The ocean gem smiled and released her girlfriend planting a kiss on her cheek before stretching with a yawn as well. "Let's go see what all the hub-bub is about." Finally climbing off the bed the two gems held hands and followed Amethyst out of the RV and slowly up a hill.

"I wonder what it's like?" Lapis whispered. Peridot shrugged but kept going along the path anyway. It was dark but Amethyst convinced them she knew the way when in fact she had a map in her hands telling them where to go. It took quite some time but after arriving the trio of gems gasped at the sight in front of them.

It was like you were in actual space, you could see nothing but stars for mils and miles on end and it was magical.

"Told you guys it was a great sight!" Steven proclaimed with pride. "My dad would take me out here on vacation and we would just sit out here for hours watching the sky and singing songs to each other." Pearl patted his shoulder and sat beside him and Garnet. Jasper stood beside the tree staring off towards a collection of stars that formed a path towards homeworld. Peridot leaned into Lapis' embrace and sighed in contempt, what a lovely sight and what a lovely way to plan future space trips for her and Lapis to take together if they ever felt bored.

"You glad we came?" Peridot whispered looking up at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I really am..." Lapis clung tighter to the little gem and sighed happily. For a first date, this was magical...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to also post the last day since i'm probably not going to be free at all tomorrow here in a second.


	7. Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis join Jasper in a conversation about... Homeworld...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final prompt, another week has come and gone and hopefully you all enjoyed the stories that came with it!

Peridot sat next to Jasper as Steven pointed out constellations to Lapis.

"You miss it too huh?" Peridot asked the giant gem. Jasper grunted in agreement. "I wonder, will we win this fight? Will we ever be able to return to homeworld?" Peridot mumbled softly. Jasper gently sat down and patted the little gem's back with a sigh.

"I'm not sure but, in the meantime." Jasper smiled and lifted the tiny gem into her shoulders giving her a boost to see more stars. "Let's just enjoy what we have in the now." Peridot smiled and hugged Jasper's head before returning to look at the sky. After a while the gang saw it best to head back in the RV for the trip back home so Steven could sleep. Peridot ordered Jasper to head back to the RV while still on her shoulders causing the giant gem to 'mistakenly' almost hit Peridot with every low tree branch she came across, Peridot playfully pouted and Lapis merely rolled her eyes with a smirk at seeing Jasper chuckle with joy for once. Upon returning to the RV Steven laid down to sleep as Garnet and Pearl drove back home, Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper sat at the table talking whilst Peridot also popped in a different RPG to occupy herself with if the conversation took a different turn or bored her.

"What would you do Lapis, if we defeated homeworld and could return to it?" Jasper asked filled with wonder. Lapis merely shrugged but sent a smile to the little gem beside her. "Me either." Jasper commented with a smirk.

"Jasper." the orange gem looked back to the blue gem. "If we had to fight homeworld tomorrow, do you think we could defeat the diamonds?" Lapis questioned looking worried. Jasper couldn't respond without killing the vibe so instead she decided to draw attention to Peridot's game.

"What the hell are those things?" Peridot cleared her throat before responding:

"Dragons, apparently they used to be a thriving force on this planet and many more but the humans found a way to wipe them all out." Jasper looked in awe as Peridot's little character cast a spell and sent one of the flying beasts to the ground where she had begun striking at it causing major damage.

"Maybe we should find a planet with still living dragons then against homeworld." Jasper commented. Peridot paused the game to do her own version of Lapis' snort laugh causing the blue gem to join in as well. Jasper smiled at the two, she was happy for them and sat back to trade ideas with Peridot and Lapis for the remainder of the trip.

"Maybe we could get zombies too!" "Or vampires!" "Even Manticores!" "What the heck is a manticore?" "Let me show you!!!"

 

 

Once the gang had disbanded back at the beach house, Lapis picked up Peridot and flew them both back to the barn at full speed. Laughing the two landed on the second floor directly into bed and still laughing as they landed.

"I'm actually glad we got stranded you know?" Lapis spoke up. Peridot's smile fell into a tiny smirk a bit confused by that statement. "Without that, we would've gotten to spend this much time together." Peridot nuzzled her face into the crook of Lapis' neck and humming against her. "I love you Peridot." The green gem looked up and stared into her girlfriend's longing eyes. "I mean it. We might not have started off on the best of terms and I did a lot of mean things before we became friends but.." Lapis kissed Peridot's gem and sighed. "I'm just glad I have you..." Peridot a tear slip from her eye before she pulled Lapis into a deep kiss and holding their hands together.

"I love you too Lapis..." The couple smiled and snuggled together looking out at the hole in the barn made by the truck. They could still see the stars shinning the path to homeworld and didn't mind it. "Even if homeworld came tomorrow I could fight. Because of you." Lapis purred and snuggled closer to Peridot. They would fight for each other nothing could tear them apart.

Except for the cold, which they obeyed by slipping under the blanket and nuzzling closer then before falling into another fit of slumber and loving embrace. These two gems could and would do anything for each other and they knew that. They would continue living on finding more reasons to be happy and smile. More reasons to go on adventures and experience more to life with their friends and family.

And so they did.....

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad I was able to participate in Lapidot week and I hope you all had a wonderful week regardless!! From me to you, -Ed aka REDEADED


End file.
